Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft antennas.
Description of the Related Art
To enhance their operational capabilities, it is often desirable for modern aircraft to carry one or more antenna systems that operate over wide frequency bands. However, an antenna element may need to be quite tall to provide sufficient signal strength, particularly at lower operating frequencies. This can make the element susceptible to damage, from ground strikes, for example.